


Legend of the White Knight

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LotS/chess fusion. Black has already won the day - but only if white plays by the rules!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of the White Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> **warning** : violence and character death consistent with the show  
>  **Beta:** [dorothydeath](http://dorothydeath.livejournal.com/), with my thanks.

  
The white side of the board is a scene of devastation. The white king lies prone amid a mess of toppled pieces, crown and sword both gone. The white queen is missing. A few pawns remain standing in haphazard groups unrelated to their places on the board.  
  
The black side, by contrast, is a neat forest of upright figures. The king and queen are secure behind a wall of pawns. Castle and bishop and knight all stand proud, and a little bored as Black King Darken Rahl and Black Queen Mistress Cara take the opportunity for a little private celebration of victory.  
  
Suddenly—out of nowhere—White Knight Richard Cypher leaps onto the board. He is followed by White Castle Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and White Bishop-on-a-White-Square Kahlan Amnell. Richard Cypher starts picking up toppled white pawns while his companions attack black pawns with deadly force. Black King Darken Rahl glares in anger and shock across the board.  
  
"How dare you?" he bellows. "I've already won! The game is over, White Knight! Kill him!" he orders Black Castle Demmin Nass. But White Knight Richard Cypher avoids the black castle when Red Bishop Shota drops in for a game of cat-and-mouse with him in the other corner of the board. Demmin Nass finally breaks away from Shota, but Darken Rahl has changed his mind. "Take him to…the Black Knight!" he decrees, from behind the safety of a line of black pawns.  
  
Black Knight Mistress Denna jumps up and acrobatically flips herself over the pawns. White Knight Richard Cypher drops and rolls three steps forward and one to the left. Black Knight Mistress Denna smirks. She balances on the ankle of one heeled boot and goes sideways and up one. She almost has him. After this she's going to take out that White Bishop Kahlan Amnell. Time to drag her onto a black square permanently.  
  
But White Knight Richard Cypher moves in unexpected ways. His like has never before been seen, certainly not on the white side. He leaps, and sweeps Black Knight Mistress Denna off her horse. She slinks away behind the pawn line to kneel at the feet of her king.  
  
Black Castle Demmin Nass has been sneaking up behind our white knight, as much as someone so straightforward can sneak. He's already batted a few white pawns and the other white bishop, Mother Confessor Serena, out of his path. Unfortunately for him, it's white's turn and White Castle Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander is in his direct line. Demmin Nass is blasted off the board.  
  
Black Bishop Giller has White Bishop Kahlan Amnell cornered deep in black territory. If she moves, he'll get her. Black King Darken Rahl wanders over, one square at a time, to marvel at this magnificent state of affairs.  
  
“What do you know about love?” she challenges.  
  
Rahl sneers at her, but, fascinated, steps closer.  
  
White Knight Richard Cypher throws himself toward his beloved bishop, incidentally knocking a black pawn from his path. He is now three squares right and one square up from Darken Rahl. Horrified, the black king quickly trades places with his remaining castle—a Mord’Sith who scoots just a little farther than the rules allow. Elsewhere, Zeddicus Zu’l Zorander takes white’s turn, leaving Cypher to be stunned by the Mord’Sith.  
  
But the pawn our white knight knocked over without looking left a gap in black’s defenses. White Bishop Kahlan Amnell takes her opportunity. She shoves Giller over the edge of the board and zigzags her way toward Black King Darken Rahl. If he can take two turns in a row, so can she.  
  
With great presence of mind, Rahl steps onto a black square. Amnell can’t reach him now.  
  
Unfortunately for him, White Knight Richard Cypher has regained his senses. Rahl has sent pawns after Amnell, but nothing can protect him from Cypher’s acrobatic leaps except distance. What’s more, Amnell is leaching the color from the black pawns apparently solely with the power of her proximity. They’ll never be as white as she is, but they’re already an ominously light shade of gray.  
  
The Black King flees just as Cypher makes his move. The White Knight pins a fragment of robe with his sword. It rips, and Darken Rahl escapes—but not unscathed.  
  
Now on the other black horse, Black Knight Mistress Denna has picked up a pawn of uncertain color. Pawn Jennsen Rahl may someday make it across the board to become a queen, if only she can figure out which side she should be aiming for. Sent into white territory to become another black queen by Darken Rahl, she bumps into White Knight Richard Cypher. He turns her head around (along with the rest of her) and sends her right back again.  
  
"If you'd sent me after the White Knight in the first place, he and all our enemies would already be dust," says Black Queen Mistress Cara. She's been tearing around all over the board on the black king's behalf, stomping down all the white pawns Cypher and his friends have raised up. She has the straightforward power of a castle and the sideways strategic intellect of a bishop. She thinks the black king has been wasting her.  
  
Black King Darken Rahl steps onto her square. He has no comeback, so he doesn't say anything. But he does finally send his black queen against the rebels.  
  
He loses Mistress Cara and gets White Bishop Kahlan Amnell in exchange—finally dragged all unwilling to stand on a black square as Mistress Denna once plotted—but then White Knight Richard Cypher and Black Queen Mistress Cara reappear and the board tilts alarmingly. Black King Darken Rahl starts to slide into a corner. Mistress Cara does not rescue him. He falls into the abyss.  
  
"Checkmate?" asks White Knight Richard Cypher, peering curiously over the edge.  
  
"That all depends," says White Castle Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander.  
  
"I can't believe I would ever stand on a black square!" White Bishop Kahlan Amnell shudders.  
  
Behind them, Black Queen Mistress Cara is rounding up the pawns. A square nearby is looking thin. Strips of green show through the paint.


End file.
